Nagisa's birthday
by slayer0109
Summary: It's just barley Nagisa's birthday and Shizuma has a present for her. One-shot.


**A/N: **Sorry about the big delay in posting anything this week, I promise though this weekend will have at least 2 updates! Now before you read this I want to say, I am kinda on the edge about this one. I did a rated M for Maria-sama Ga Miteru, but this one is still a step farther in my opinion. I am not used to writing like this and I hope I did alright. This one took me about 2 hours to write and post so it's a quick one but, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Strawberry Dorms were quiet, the only sound to be heard were those of the wind blowing outside. Tonight though, there was another sound if you listened close enough, it wasn't loud, mainly because Hanazono Shizuma knew that if she was too loud she may get caught. It was just after midnight on a now, Friday morning. This day was significant to Shizuma, she wanted it to be the best possible day it could and she figured surprising her younger girlfriend would be an excellent way to start this memorable day. It was Aoi Nagisa's birthday, the first one Nagisa and Shizuma would celebrate as a couple, but nowhere near the last.

Shizuma quietly walked down the hall with her back somewhat close to the wall so she could keep count of the doors she passed by. She had known from memory how many doors down Nagisa's was from hers but the hall had been too dark to see them, so she would have to feel for them.

"Shizuma!" A loud almost threatening whisper called out as Shizuma froze in her tracks and slowly turned her head. "What are you doing?" The voice called out again as Shizuma sighed in relief recognizing who the voice belonged to.

"It's Nagisa's birthday, today. I want to be the first to tell her happy birthday." Shizuma replied in an equally quiet voice.

Rokujo Miyuki shook her head as she let out a somewhat frustrated sigh. "Fine, but you better be at class tomorrow." She whispered back. Many would think that she was upset with Shizuma, but it was actually quite the opposite, she was happy and if the halls weren't dark you would see that she had a smile on her face. Nagisa seemed to change Shizuma for the better, Shizuma was back to her old self and any signs of Kaori hanging over her life had seemingly disappeared. Miyuki could only credit Nagisa for this change in her friend and would try her hardest to make sure that nothing got in their way, though she would never admit that to Shizuma.

"I can't make any promises." Shizuma said as she walked away from Miyuki who just called out her name a few times before giving up and going back into her room. She was happy that her friend had changed, but sometimes she wondered if her love for Nagisa was more of an unhealthy obsession.

Shizuma stopped outside Nagisa's door and looked both ways before slowly opening the door, which honestly didn't do much considering the halls were almost pitch black. Once Shizuma was inside she slowly and quietly closed to the door before letting out a very quiet sigh of relief. She had made it and now all she had to do was surprise Nagisa.

Shizuma glanced over to Tamao's bed to make sure she had not waken up as she slowly crept to Nagisa's bed. She could only smile when she finally saw her lovers sleeping face poking out from under the covers, Nagisa looked so cute and the faint moonlight only added to this. Shizuma took one last breath, this would be the hardest part of the night and if she wasn't careful Tamao would surely wake up.

Shizuma slowly and carefully climbed over top of Nagisa straddling the younger girl before she placed both of her hands over the younger girls mouth. Nagisa's eyes instantly popped open wide with fright as they frantically took in their surrounding until Shizuma's blurry figure hovering over her became more clear. Nagisa's expression calmed as she realized it was only Shizuma and as soon as the older girl removed her hands, Nagisa took a deep breath to get rid of the last of her nerves. Shizuma smiled and laid down next to her as Nagisa rolled over onto her side to face her girlfriend.

"Shizuma, what are you doing here so late?" Nagisa asked quietly with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday." Shizuma replied before giving Nagisa a brief kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday, Nagisa. I love you." Shizuma whispered as the younger girl smiled with a slight blush, she didn't know it would be possible to fall more into love with Shizuma than she already was.

"I love you too, Shizuma." Nagisa replied a moment later as Shizuma scooted closer to her until their foreheads were touching.

"I have one more surprise for you Nagisa." Shizuma said as her loving smile turned into a wicked grin and her hand found it's way to Nagisa's backside.

Nagisa jumped a little at the touch, she had not expected it but she couldn't argue it, especially since this touch was followed by a firm passion filled kiss. Nagisa was at a loss of words and thoughts as the kiss took a turn and she met Shizuma's tongue for the first time tonight, which she figured wouldn't be the last. Shizuma's desires had been through the roof on this particular night and without even consciously realizing it, her hand on Nagisa's backside had moved it's way up and under the red heads button up Pajama shirt.

Nagisa broke the kiss and let out a small gasp in response to the spine tingling sensation that was running through her body from Shizuma's touch. Shizuma didn't stop though, instead her lips found Nagisa's neck and started placing soft gentle kisses all over as her Nagisa titled her head back and closed her eyes. It was amazing the way Shizuma could make her feel and as soon as her own hand reached the back of Shizuma's head to encourage the soft kisses to become firmer she was rolled onto her back with Shizuma now over top of her again.

Nagisa was a little surprised by the act but soon it faded as she felt Shizuma's kisses return to her neck while Shizuma unbuttoned her shirt starting at the bottom and working her way up. Nagisa's breathing was becoming a little heavier as her heart beat fast within her. Her body was slowly becoming more bare for her girlfriend and she was beginning to feel hotter and hotter by the second, and as soon as she felt Shizuma's hand cup her breast she couldn't help herself but sit up a little and take another kiss from her beautiful goddess. The kiss was hungry, lustful, and passionate, it had at first surprised Shizuma a little, but she didn't even have to think about following Nagisa's lips back down to their laying position.

Shizuma grinned when the kiss finally broke. "You didn't wear a bra Nagisa." She said a little seductively before placing a kiss on Nagisa's bare shoulder.

Nagisa sucked in her breath a little at this new sensation that Shizuma was sending through her body, she swore that if this continued she would be lost to lust, it was already becoming apparent by the look in her eyes. It was a lost look clouded by desire that only Shizuma would ever see and it drove Shizuma mad, seeing her girlfriend almost intoxicated by lust. "S-shizuma..." Nagisa whispered, almost pleading as she gazed into those olive-green eyes that she had come to love so dearly.

Hearing her name called out almost desperately had flipped a switch in Shizuma and without a second thought she slowly started trailing kisses from Nagisa's neck down to her right breast. Nagisa let out a loud throaty moan as she pressed her head back into the pillow, the sensation that ran through her body made her back arch a little as she wrapped her arms around the back of Shizuma's head.

Shizuma was only encouraged more by the way Nagisa moaned, it had drove what sense she had left mad and she found her hand making it's way slowly down Nagisa's flat stomach. Nagisa was at a complete loss now, all she could think about was the sensations running through her body and the tickling of Shizuma's hand running down her body made her even more breathless than she already was. It was only moments later that her whole body jumped in surprise as she felt Shizuma's hand sneak it's way into her Pajama bottoms.

Shizuma was too lost in her lust though to notice the jump, all she could think about was making Nagisa scream her name in pleasure, which she knew she was getting close to by the way her lover had started moaning and reacting.

Nagisa sucked in her breath sharply as she felt two fingers press against the most delicate part of her body, though she couldn't bring herself to fight against it. She felt hot and embarrassed at the same time, but her mind had been filled with lust and that touch had only intensified this lust as it sent what felt like a jolt of electricity through her body. Nagisa's only audible response to this touch was another low throaty moan. These moans would only continue though as Shizuma's hand started to work Nagisa towards a screaming pleasure. Soon Shizuma had Nagisa panting as she kissed, licked, and gently bit at Nagisa's breasts, the only thing that mattered to her at this point was bringing Nagisa to the highest heights of pleasure that she possibly could.

"S-Shizuma!" Nagisa screamed at the top of her lungs as her body tensed and her back arched, it was exactly what Shizuma had wanted to hear and she could only grin wide when it had finally happened.

Shizuma pulled her hand from Nagisa's pajama bottoms a minute later, satisfied as she lifted herself higher to meet Nagisa's lips with her own, though the kiss didn't last long as Nagisa was still panting heavily.

"What is going on!?" Tamao asked as she turned on the light in the room.

Nagisa was to exhausted to look up, but the sweat on her forehead and the obvious panting coupled with Shizuma hovering above her had given Tamao a good enough idea. Tamao shut the light back off almost immediately and made her way back to her own bed, where she was unsure she would be able to fall back asleep.

Shizuma giggled a little as she laid down next to the exhausted, yet satisfied Nagisa with her leg and and arm still stretched across her girlfriends half nude form. "Happy birthday, Nagisa. I hope you liked the first part of your present."

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is, it's a little further than I've ever gone before in the Rated M section and I hope it's decent and that people like it, I am always afraid people won't. Anyways I have an idea behind this story which will be revealed later if this is taken well. I am sorry if I offended or grossed anyone out, I really don't want to do that and will stop with these if that is that case.

If I didn't though, then you can expect more of these stories though not all of them will be rated M most likely. Anyways that is all I got, this was just an idea that came to me when I was thinking about something for The Surprise part 2. I miss Nagisa and Shizuma though and once I get the surprise and it started in her dreams done I will probably be working on one SP and one MSGM story at the same time. I'm currently doing two MSGM stories. Anyways enough rambling! Sorry about the delay in posts, work is killing me and I'm not sleeping much. I should have a few posts up this weekend though! :D


End file.
